So Gone
by QueenTee
Summary: [AU] A lonesome and successful divorce lawyer, Michonne Williams turns to Rick Grimes, a charming but emotionally detached elite gigolo to douse her dry spell.
1. What my mind says

**Hey everyone!**

 **AN: I just had an idea in my head after listening to Jill Scott's So gone and had to get it out of me in the form of a fanfic. Not sure how it will be received but if I have enough people that like it, I will continue. :) I will also be updating Somewhat Damaged and Glorybox soon!**

 **Happy reading and make sure to let me know what you think! X0X0  
**

* * *

Autumn brought forth an early evening, meaning the beginning of even longer periods of bad dates, sexual frustration and Chinese takeout.

Michonne sat in her home office, scanning over her clients' documents relating to their marital debt, assets and property valuations as her thoughts turned to what one of her close friends, Sasha suggested earlier that day. Sasha was an eccentric yet accomplished realtor whom frequented Erotes during her dry spells. Sasha was never afraid to try different things and take risks, something Michonne always envied about her.

The way Sasha would describe and gush over her late-night excursions to Erotes during their weekly girls' night outs, sparked curiosity in Michonne but she never indulged herself. It seemed like something a woman who was out of options and completely desperate would do. She much preferred taking the more traditional way of meeting men instead. However, recalling her latest trail of disappointing blind dates, she was starting to rethink many things in her life.

 _"Maybe there's something to this Erotes?_ " She pondered to herself while biting her lip.

Michonne flicked her gaze over to the Erotes' business card resting near the side of her laptop, her thoughts recollecting everything important to her and if she

should do it. Shifting her brown eyes over to the frameless balcony windows of her high-rise loft, she tried to negate her thoughts of visiting the website by

observing the city outside but it did nothing. The tall buildings, street-lamps, cars and roads all looked the same and didn't help remove that urge to see what Erotes had to offer.

It was always like this with her, nothing but another repetitive loop of wanting to do something spontaneous and her prudishness shutting it down.

Swallowing her thick hesitation, she began typing Erotes' URL address into the search bar.

...

Michonne's eyes glossed over the selection of incredibly handsome men, all different nationalities and ages.

She studied the visually pleasing catalog until her gaze became fixed on one available bachelor. His photo was unlike the rest. He was classy, elegant even. He sat in a Victorian style sofa, his legs crossed emitting the most welcoming ambiance. His features were rugged yet alluring. His brown hair nearly appeared black as it was combed back, his cold blue eyes told the story of a man full of intensity and passion. He had a Roman nose and a pair of pouty pink lips that was in the form of a mischievous smirk.

Michonne sipped her glass of Dom Pérignon, giving herself a extra boost of confidence before scheduling a date.

* * *

 **(Across Town)**

His eyes playfully roamed over the numerous women who passed him, each one swaying their hips slightly more, batting their eyelashes and jutting their

breasts out hoping to seize his attention.

Cockiness shined in his eyes as he found their obvious attempts at seduction amusing.

Rick leaned against the side of the luxury building, tilting his head back, breathing in the nicotine that always eased his mind. Ignoring the vibration at his hip, he closed his eyes, knowing it was another one of Jessie's "Are you free?" texts. Her desperation was starting to wear him thin but it was expected. Being in the business for three years, he was used to women throwing themselves at him. He was devilishly handsome. Thick tousled curls always perfectly sleeked back. His eyes were a mesmerizing deep ocean blue, matched with a face that could've been carved from granite by the greatest of artists. His brows sloped downwards into a serious expression, giving him a brooding appearance. He prided himself on possessing the ability to tear down every woman's walls under his stare. Not to mention the fact, he always walked around in the latest designer clothes, all impeccably tailored.

He oozed confidence, the type that would make you uneasy if you looked at him for too long. His intense stare, self-assured grin and manner of walking all showed a man not to be tested.

But there was something under the surface, something tender and lovable that women couldn't get enough of.

Numbly blowing circles of smoke and stroking his grey tinted beard, his blue eyes fixed on the cigarette between his fingers before reaching inside his back pocket to retrieve his phone. Ignoring Jessie's newest text, he strolled through his schedule for tomorrow. Looking over pictures, he leered noticing familiar clients and a mass of new requests. Despite being one of the most requested bachelors, his handlers limited him to three clients a day. This provided him with more time to spend with each client.

 _First rule of being a male escort: Create a sense of companionship._

He strolled over the new requests. He had enough room to spare for one more client.

 **Katie**. A 32-year-old bleach blonde from Douglas County. He used to love blondes, but now, after so many, it made little difference to him. She seemed friendly enough but too common for his current mood.

 **Shannon**. 26 divorced. She was a striking redhead. Her mass of freckles would have made her look too juvenile for his liking two years ago but now it gave her character. She seemed warm and fun but a picture only told half the story so he never got his hopes up too much.

His eyes then settled on the next request.

 **Michonne**. 34-year-old. Metro Area.

The corners of his mouth grew into a tight smirk while taking in another drag of his cigarette. It was a rarity for him to see a request from a black woman. The first thing he noticed about her was her eyes, they were the deepest shade of mahogany, with a sweet glint that reflected off her faint smile. From her attire, he could tell she must've been a professional of some sort. He appreciated her taste of bright colors as they contrasted beautifully against her dark skin. Her skin was the color of the finest, most expensive chocolate and he wondered if she tasted as good as she looked.

After a few minutes of mulling over her interests and likes, Rick added her to his schedule, putting out his cigarette and adjusting his vest before heading back

inside the building.

" _Woman problems?_ " A shirtless man teased him while wiping sweat from his face.

Rick grinned arrogantly before letting out a snicker, " _Hardly_." He stopped and winced over Daryl still half dressed.

 _"I thought you had a client tonight. Shouldn't you be dressed by now? It's 8pm."_

 _"Rick, how many times do I have to tell you? Anticipation makes pleasure more intense, man."_ Daryl's deep and raspy voice adapted a more condescending tone.

Unamused, Rick darted him a blank expression. _"That's anticipation, not lateness."_

Daryl presented him with two middle fingers before heading off to the showers toward the back of the building causing Rick's stern expression to quickly fade into a playful grin.

* * *

 **(The next night)**

Michonne paused at the doorway, letting her eyes roam the room before anyone noticed she was there. She was hit by a barraged of Greek artwork plastered on the marble walls and floors, which made sense given the name Erotes, she thought.

Her eyes than scanned over to what appeared to be the welcoming side of the baronial designed building. There was an assemblage of red velvet sofas and a large cellar of fine wines neatly against the back wall.

Michonne inhaled as she took a second to catch her breath.

Here she was. In a downtown elite escort service, waiting for some guy she didn't know, whose supposed to show her a good time according to Sasha. She couldn't help but feel foolish but she knew she had to go in eventually but at least this way her mind had a few moments to prepare.

 _"Welcome. Is there something I get you?"_ A friendly woman greeted Michonne near the entrance.

 _"Oh, um. No, I'm fine but thank you."_ Michonne swallowed her nerves and answered.

 _"Okay. Well, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. We aim to please."_

The woman was warm and welcoming, something she was thankful for as her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest.

 _"I will, thank you, uh...Um. I'm sorry I don't know your name."_

 _"Olivia and you would be Michonne, correct?"_ Olivia extended her hand out to introduce herself properly.

Michonne let out a nervous laugh. _"Yes. Nice to meet you, Olivia."_ she shook her hand and smiled.

 _"Rick, will be with you shortly. You can have a seat and a glass of wine while you wait, if you like."_

Olivia led her over to their interviewing quarters. A place for the clients and bachelors to get to know each other better before engaging in more heated activities.

From the back of the room, Rick observed Michonne and her obvious tenseness. The way she clinched her purse closed to her, her shoulders tight and anxious eyes. His inquiring eyes slithered over her as he followed her from the back of the intimate soiree. Neither her picture nor the video did her eyes or figure justice. Despite the dimly lit room, he noticed a light in her eyes. He was intrigued to know more about her.

...

She looked down her nose at the romantic candles around the room, which helped to ease her racing thoughts of leaving. Well, that and the need to see Rick, the man whom she spent hours admiring on a computer screen.

 _"Please, don't be another catfish. I spent nearly two hours picking out this fucking dress.",_ she prayed to herself before closing her eyes tightly and savoring the bittersweet taste of an aged Merlot.

Her eyes danced over the exquisite looking men around the room, before coming to rest on those easily recognizable icy blue eyes from the catalog.

Her body froze as she remained silent, waiting for his instructions.

 _"Glad to see you have taken advantage of the great wine._ " He flashed the most sincere smile, she swooned internally not wanting to give anything away.

" _Please, sit. I'm Rick._ "


	2. Karma Blue

**AN: I really appreciate all the support for this story! I was kind of nervous posting it because I wasn't sure what kind of feedback I was going to receive. But I really enjoy writing this story so expect updates.  
**

 **This chapter will be a bit longer than the rest as I really wanted to dive deeper into Rick and Michonne and their complicated backstories. :D**

 **Hopefully, you all like it!**

 **Happy reading XOXO**

* * *

Michonne swallowed nervously and licked her lips as she extended her hand out. The tickle of Rick's beard and the warmth of his lips against her knuckles sent shivers down her spine.

"Michonne." She replied, not wanting to lose her calm over his suggestive gaze, she averted her eyes to the side and sank herself into the lavish Italian sofa.

It was nearly a year since she had been with a man. Seventeen months to be exact, since she had felt lips on hers, a tongue in her mouth or even hands on her firm breasts. And virtually every day of those seventeen months was excruciating. There was barely a moment that went by that Michonne did not daydream of sex or to have her body kissed, stroked and handled in the most primal way.

"I've never done anything like this before." She cleared her throat and sat her purse in her lap, anxiously.

"Well…" His deep southern drawl dragged as he let his gaze travel down her figure, memorizing every line and curve of her body within the grey silk dress.

"I'm honored you chose me to be your first." He continued.

Michonne felt a rush of heat under her cheeks before reminding herself that he was being paid to say these things. She inhaled and reached into her purse.

"Should I pay you now or-"

His hand reached out quickly, catching her eyes. "There's no money yet. This is simply a chance for us to get to know each other better." He said in a caring whisper while softly placing his hand on her exposed knee.

It was an approach of Rick's to never have sex on the first meeting. The key was to watch, listen and learn a woman without having to ask. Understand what they needed and show them that they were worth the effort of learning and romancing. Chivalry was not dead, but it was something longed for by most women. And that was where he came in, replacing the chauvinistic men in their lives or the ones who simply took them for granted. Women required an emotional connection, trust and care. And without these essential ingredients, he was no different from the average men in their lives. Plus, it was the perfect way to keep his clients coming back.

Second rule of being a male escort: Keep her wanting more

"Besides…" He resumed. "I hear you have a thing for R&B and live music" A sly and playful smirk spread across his lips.

"And I just so happen to know a place we could go tonight." He paused and looked at her. "If that's something you would like?"

As a rule, Michonne strived to hide most of her emotions. Amending a cold persona was an unintentional product of her last painful breakup. She hated to admit it to herself but Tyreese still affected her in this way. Trusting men fully after him became a nearly impossible task. The devastating recollection of seeing him with another woman in the bed they shared and his complete disregard for their impending wedding felt like a death. A heartless slain of the joyful and warm woman she last was. Perhaps, that was the real reason for coming to Erotes. It was easier. Affection with no strings attached, which ultimately meant no chance of getting hurt. She felt her throat closing in and the need to re-direct her thoughts.

"Are you asking me on a date, Rick?" She corked an eyebrow and glanced at him.

"I am." His voice was a low sexy rumble deep in his throat.

Her body tingled with anticipation as she hadn't been on a decent date in forever but a part of her was also disappointed. There was nothing she wanted more than for him to tear off her designer dress and fuck her right here in front of everyone that currently occupied room.

Staring into each other's eyes, a crackle of carnal energy gave way between them as Michonne signaled her approval in an innocent smile, provoking a cheeky grin to form on his lips.

* * *

Michonne's eyes widened as she loomed over to the right side of Rick's metallic grey Audi A8. Apparently, escorting was a profitable gig, she thought to herself as he opened the passenger's door.

Adjusting her dress, she lowered herself into the plush black leather and followed him as he circled over to the driver's side through the tinted windshield. Still not able to fully process what she was doing, Michonne squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled, feeling the refreshing night breeze over her face. The lemony scent of Magnolia leaves filled her nose along with Rick's cologne as he sank himself into the driver's seat. It was a sultry blend of sandalwood and lavender. It reminded her of burning incense on a cold winter's night, blatantly sexual yet comforting all at the same time. A mixture she didn't expect from a male escort.

"So" She opened her smoky cat eyes. "What's the name of this place?"

Rick grinned at her curiosity as he pressed the start button causing the low growl of the expensive sedan's engine to spark to life.

"Xia. It's a really nice upscale rooftop lounge that overlooks the city." He took his eyes off the road for a moment to link up with hers. "You'll like it." He said with a knowing grin.

Michonne quirked an eyebrow at the cockiness in his voice. "Maybe." She intoned.

He smiled to himself. In spite of her effort to hide it, he sensed her eagerness still. Her eyes told the story of a woman who had been wronged. It was easy for Rick to pick up on these sorts of things with women now. As most of his clients were divorcees who yearned for romance again, or women who desired indulging in illicit rendezvouses. Very seldom was he shocked as his assistant, Olivia always asked each of his clients to detail their desires and likes to insure they get exactly what they're paying for.

"Seconds of Pleasure." Michonne broke their silence. "A classic."

Rick's head fell back as he rocked to the satisfying rifts of the guitar and smooth rise of Hunt's voice. Michonne felt her lips lifting into a grin as she watched him passionately singing each lyric in a silly karaoke type of way.

"You didn't strike me as a neo soul type of guy." she interrupted.

Rick smirked to himself as his head fell back onto the headrest, waiting for the red light to switch to green.

"There's a few of us white guys out there that appreciate neo soul." He slowly turned his head to stare at her.

She could feel the heat growing in her cheeks again as her eyes toured his body. His black sleeves pinned up, revealing strong forearms that contracted with each turn of the steering wheel. She allowed her eyes to roam lower, creasing at his groin. The snug fit of his dark slacks hinted at a nice size cock. Her mind filled with explicit thoughts of when she would finally get the chance to see it and better yet, feel it.

"This place" She cleared her throat as the sensation of her nipples tightening against her lace bra was becoming too distracting. "Where is it?" She resumed, crossing her arms over her chest to mask her arousal.

"Peachtree Road." He answered briefly.

Stubbornly, Michonne continued staring at him waiting for more information.

"It's in the Indigo Hotel." He smirked and shook his head. "Why?" His voice toward took on a more inquiring tone.

She brushed a stray loc from her face, tucking it back into her neat high bun. "I just don't like surprises."

Rick remained quiet, gripping the steering wheel tighter with his right hand. This was new information to him. A woman that didn't like surprises struck him as unusual. But perhaps, it depended on what kind of surprise, he thought to himself.

"I like to always know what's going to happen." She finished, staring out the window at the bright city lights. The city always seemed so much more alive at night, she reminisced.

"Noted." He muttered, pulling into a curbside valet service in front of the hotel.

"Anything else I need to know about you, Ms. Williams?"

His country drawl dropped to a more sensual and suggestive pitch.

She blinked her eyes, wondering if there was another meaning in his question. Michonne looked back up and peered into his cold blue eyes.

"I don't like to wait." She replied.

Rick rolled his tongue in his mouth as he felt heat coiling in the center of his belly, slowing descending into his shaft.

A steady silence grew between them inside the car before the knock of a young valet attendant on Rick's window broke their stillness.

* * *

Turning down the hallway, Rick pressed his hand on the small of her back escorting her into the elevator of the swanky hotel. He pressed twenty and slunk toward the back of the crowded elevator beside her. The ride up seemed to take forever as with each floor that lit up his mind became more clouded with x-rated thoughts of Michonne. Every passing floor became seemingly slower than the last as he scanned over her body, her ass appeared even more round and delectable up close.

...

Finally, they arrived on the twentieth floor. Both casually stepped out and onto the elaborate 1930s-Shanghai themed lounge area. The lounge was bathed in bright neon lights of royal blues and rich hues of red as the coldness of the night washed over Michonne's exposed arms and legs. She was taken aback by the breathtaking panoramic views of the city skyline and the sultry voice of a local soul artist performing toward the center of the lounge. She was surprised no one ever told her about this incredible hot spot.

Rick watched her taking in the view. "I knew you would like it." He teased, offering her a strawberry daiquiri.

"How did you know I liked strawberry daiquiris?" Michonne throw him a playful yet skeptical glare.

"Well…" He took a small sip of his Ginger ale. "I know a lot of things." He said arrogantly raising a brow.

Michonne dropped her eyes and took a moment to think before a knowing smirk formed on her lips.

"You read my list of favorite things, didn't you?"

He cocked his head, faltering his response. "Maybe."

A brief moment of silence descended over them before they erupted into laughter.

Rick's laugh was soon interrupted by a vibration at his hip. His frustration grew, knowing it had to be Jessie as no one else bothers him while out with a client.

"Do you need to take that?" She noticed the sudden seriousness on his face.

"No. No. It's no one important." He retorted, wanting to forget Jessie.

"You sure?" She checked.

"Yeah. Of course." Rick was beyond irritated by Jessie but kept his expression impassive as to not kill the mood. He was actually enjoying himself tonight.

Michonne narrowed her eyes and searched his face. "Okay." She gave him a gentle smile.

Walking further into Xia's, Michonne froze and felt a sting behind her eyes as an overflow of memories rushed back into mind. She hastily turned around and tried to catch her breath again. Closing her eyes, she prayed she was just mistaken and didn't really see Tyreese approaching her from the bar. Her mind became a scattered mess. She hasn't seen him in a year and of all the times, he would spot her with a male escort.

"Michonne" Rick glanced at her with a perplexed expression. "What's wrong?"

"Just someone I haven't seen in a really long time." She kept her answer vague as she knew hearing about an ex-boyfriend was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"Give me a second, okay?" Michonne glanced over her shoulder, slightly embarrassed.

He watched her intently before answering. "I'll be over here." He eyed the buff stranger before shifting his eyes back to her. "Call me if you need…anything."

Michonne nodded her head and let her eyes follow Rick before turning around and facing Tyreese again. She didn't understand why she still placed so much credence on what he thought of her and her dating life. She was over him but somehow she still found herself hesitating when looking at him.

Tyreese's eyes followed Rick over to the bar before stepping closer to Michonne and probing her. "Trying something new, huh?" He placed his hands in his pockets, throwing her a condescending smirk.

The idea of Michonne dating a white guy never crossed his mind until tonight. As far as he knew, her preference was always black men. But to see her on an actual date with a blue eyed white guy was shocking, to say the least. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit responsible for it, recalling how they left things between them.

…..

Rick continued to take mouthfuls of ginger ale as he watched Michonne from the bar. He wondered who he was to her. From the look on her face, the guy had to be more than an old friend as she claimed. He was probably a husband, he speculated to himself before his thoughts turned to Jessie.

…..

Michonne's eyes wandered over Tyreese. It was evident he was keeping up with his strenuous workout routine as he looked even more muscular than she last remembered. He also smelt of fresh laundry detergent and was well dressed. She took this as sign he wasn't as single as he tried to come off. During their four year tenure together, he always insisted on her helping him pick out his outfits and suits. And, this assemble was clearly another woman's choosing.

"You know, I've been thinking about you a lot, Chonne." Tyreese kept sight of her as he sipped from the cocktail glass.

"I'm sure you have." Michonne swallowed her boiling emotions and threw her gaze to the side.

"Michonne." He breathed. "Don't be like that."

"Be like what, Tyreese?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she searched his eyes for a response.

"What do you want me to say? After all you did, you have a lot of nerve to-" Her frustration caught a hold of her throat, preventing her from finishing her thought.

"Baby, we've done this before. We can work past this." He caressed her arm with remorse swelling in his big brown eyes.

Michonne said nothing as his comments felt like a dagger being twisted within her heart. A painful reminder of how much he had taken advantage of the love she had for him.

Tyreese's gaze then flicked to Rick, now wrapping his strong hands around her small waist.

Rick's lips brushed her ear. "Everything okay, sweetheart." After noticing a change in Michonne's confidence from afar, he felt an overwhelming desire to possess her, taking it upon himself to alleviate her from the obviously emotionally taxing situation.

"Sweetheart?" Tyreese grimaced as he suspiciously sized up the pale suitor embracing his ex.

She didn't know what provoked Rick's rescue but she was thankful for it as she allowed herself to sink further into his hold of her.

"I've moved on. And I think you should do the same, Tyreese." Michonne gripped Rick's supportive arms around her waist as it energized her back into her normal poised self.

Rick throw Tyreese a sardonic grin, while leading Michonne over to the dance floor. "Enjoy your night."

...

Rubbing her shoulders gently, he tried to ease the tension out of her. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Michonne inhaled, giving into Rick's soothing hands. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

Rick leaned back. "Well, I brought you here."

Michonne exhaled and smirked. "Don't worry about it." She mediated for a few moments before speaking again.

"I don't want him to destroy our evening anymore."Sensing the scornful burn of Tyreese's judgmental stare from the periphery of his eyes, Rick spun her around. "Then, dance with me." He pulled her up and against his body. Her ebony eyes clashed with his blue eyes. "Rick, I'm not the best. Really."

"Just let me lead." He smiled, placing his hand in hers.

The reassuring touch of Rick's hand was slowly waking her body as he placed his other hand around her waist. She burrowed her head into his shoulder as he drew her closer to him, close enough to breathe in her intoxicating perfume. A dangerous blend of caramel and vanilla.

He felt good. He was warm, strong and masculine. His mouth lingered over her neck, reveling in her sweet scent as he swayed her gently to the music that played in the background.

"I take it, he's your ex? He hasn't taken his eyes off you yet." Rick whispered while watching Tyreese near the bar.

"One ex, I don't care to remember anymore." Her voice cracked.

Drawing his attention back to Michonne, he strayed over to her left ear. "I know what that's like." His deep southern drawl lingered, placing a sensuous kiss on her neck.

…

Tyreese couldn't help but feel the stab of jealously as he watched Michonne wrap her arms around some random white guy from the elevator. He was never a believer of karma but tonight made him question its existence. Escorting his date into the elevator, he throw Michonne one last look before pressing the first-floor button.

"I think you ran him off." Rick looked up and smirked.

Michonne choked out a faint chuckle despite her dour mood. In an attempt to cheer her up even more, Rick twirled her around to the soft music. "Now, where were we?" He whispered in her ear.

Everyone inside the lounge became a blur as Michonne's eyes remained fixed on Rick as they danced throughout the night.

* * *

With his car parked outside of her loft building, Rick walked Michonne into the building and over to the elevator that led back to her home.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight." He looked over to her with genuineness in his eyes.

"I did."

Michonne felt her sex ache as the thought of him in her bed filled her mind.

"Do you want to come up?" Her voice fell heavy and thick with suggestion.

He licked his lips as everything in his being wanted to ravage and devour her tonight but he knew by waiting, till tomorrow would make it even sweeter.

"Soon." He whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them.

Michonne lowered her voice and glanced up at him. "Are you available for tomorrow night?"

"Well." He murmured, a breath away from touching her lips. "That's up to you to decide."

His thumb caressed her cheek as their breaths mingled. He pulled her closer to him until there was no space left between them, pulling her deeper into a tender kiss. Michonne's arms locked around his neck pulling him down slightly as her tongue explored his.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

Jessie yawned as she sat at the edge of the bed, watching him light another cigarette. Smoking had become his new love, his comfort, and companion as of late. Her heart ached as he sat on the opposite end of the bed preparing to leave.

"You don't even look at me the same anymore, Rick."

With each draw of his cigarette, it became clearer what he had to do. Reaching underneath the queen size bed, a small curl of hair tumbled in front of his face as he gathered his shirt.

"I don't want to do this anymore." He intoned without giving her a glance.

Jessie curled up, dropping her head between her knees as her heart leaped into her throat. "I don't understand. Rick, I just want us to be a family again. You, me and Carl."

Rick spun around to face her. "Carl has a mother." His blue eyes grew colder. "And it's not you."

"How many times do I have to fucking apologize, Rick?" Her deep pools of hazel displayed a regretful soul. "I can't take it back but I can show you that I've changed." She cried.

She sucked air into her throat, frustrated as he remained silent, grabbing his car keys off the nightstand completely indifferent to her tearful plea.

"If you don't care about me anymore, why do you still sleep with me?" She said under her breath, her eyes focused and unwavering.

When he turned around to face her, there was no trace of warmth on his face. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard.

"Because you pay well."

A mixture of rage and embarrassment boiled throughout her body as she pursed her lips and whipped her hand across his face. The crack of her hand echoed off her bedroom walls.

Rick sucked his teeth at the pulsating sting of her slap before stepping closer to her with revulsion now burning in his eyes.

"Do me a favor and fucking file for divorce already." He slammed the door behind him, leaving Jessie in the doorway holding her hand as the burning vibration of pain spread out from her palm to her five fingers.

...

In an effort to calm his raging nerves, Rick laid his head onto the steering wheel. Catching his breath before starting up the luxury sedan, a vibration startled him from inside his jean pocket. Lifting himself and reaching into the side pocket, his anger began to subside gradually as he read a request from Michonne for 7 o'clock this evening.


	3. Late Nights, Early Mornings

The early morning sunrise crept in through the open blinds, casting a rosy grey shadow over the room. Dropping her phone on the nightstand, Michonne laid in bed, her heart sped up with the weight of her decision. She had thoughts of morality however they were slowly being conquered by the thoughts that said fuck it. She needed this. With each breath, she felt lighter and more alleviated of Tyreese. Her mind was gradually becoming clearer. No more giving into his manipulating lies and gone were the days of crying herself to sleep thinking she was to blame for everything. Today was a new day. A day when she placed her needs first. She curled one of her locs around her finger, evoking the imagine of Tyreese's jealous scowl as Rick held her. Perhaps, it was a little childish but it felt good to finally get the last laugh, she thought to herself.

Her mind then steered to Rick and how incredibly attracted she was to him. Never had a guy ever made her feel so comfortable and _special_ in such a short amount of time and for five hundred dollars per session, she was ready to find out if his cockiness was justified. Her thoughts then faded into what to wear tonight before a loud ring of her phone sneaked into her idea of shopping. Michonne let out a breath of relief, as she was glad to see Sasha's caller ID instead of Maggie's. Maggie was another close friend of hers. She was brutally honest, traditional and could easily come across as a prude to others who didn't know her well. And now with her and Glenn's impending wedding date and new obsessive bridezilla-like attitude, telling her about Erotes couldn't be further down on Michonne's list of things to do today.

"Hey girl" Michonne answered, drawing herself toward the edge of her spacious California king bed.

"You think we could call in sick to that dress fitting tomorrow?" Sasha joked.

"With Maggie, I highly doubt it." Michonne smirked and walked into her massive closet.

"She's driving me insane about this wedding but I'm happy Glenn finally popped the question." Sasha confessed.

"So, have you found someone to bring to the wedding? Because my cousin T-Dog's said he's free and you know he's been trying to get at you for the longest." Sasha teased.

"You're real funny, Sasha." Michonne scoffed.

"Look, I'm trying to hook you up. Don't sleep on my cuz."

"I just don't know why she has to have it in the Hamptons? Michonne let an exhausted breath.

"You know Maggie can be the queen of extra-ness. She's been planning this wedding since she was ten, I think." Sasha said with sarcasm in her voice.

"So where were you last night? I texted you to see if you wanted to hang out with me and Jesus."

"I went to Erotes last night." Michonne anxiously waited for Sasha's response.

"I knew it! So, how was it?" Michonne could sense a cheeky smile in Sasha's voice as she searched her closet for something sexy to wear for her night with Rick.

"It was great. Perfect, actually. I scheduled another meet up for tonight. "

"Perfect, huh? Which guy did you request?" Sasha probed.

"His name's Rick. And please tell me, you didn't have him already?"

"Relax. I haven't. But I have heard some good things about his ass." Sasha paused. "Don't get dickmitized, Chonne."

"Never me." Michonne pursed her lips before glancing over a racy white lace bra and panty set.

* * *

The smell of cigars, cigarettes and whiskey clogged the air as heavy industrial rock music drowned dozens of conversations told in brash voices. Posters for local bands and every hue of liquor masked the cinder-block walls of the bar. The congested room was dimly lit by the age-speckled bar lights as Rick and Daryl stood over a red felt pool table that was placed toward the back of the popular hangout spot.

Taking in a large swallow of beer, Daryl sat back in a rickety chair watching Rick concentrate on striking the cue ball that would make it his fourth consecutive win and him a hundred dollars poorer. Daryl was more than ready to leave but he knew it was a way for his friend to blow off steam.

"You're wasting your time with Jessie, man. She's not going to file for divorce and you know it so just file and be done with it." Daryl's weary gaze lingered on him, trying to gauge a response.

Rick huffed as he placed his pool stick on the wall and leaned against the pool table, his shoulders sunken and his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." He breathed, closing his eyes and gripping a side of the pool table. "You're right."

If his thoughts were visible they would be a collection of chaotic swirls and twists all steering to one single point and one word; loneliness. He knew a divorce was inevitable and the best solution. Their marriage was too superficial to last. Between her unhealthy attachment to him after an abusive ex and his desperation to find a life after Lori, whatever union they created was destined to collapse from the start. Nothing but a recipe for disaster and drama, matching that of any scandalous reality tv show.

Three years ago, after a night of drinking down his regret triggered by their many arguments, he came home to find her with a cock in her mouth, and as he recalled, it was the same cock from the series of questionable dick pictures in her phone's gallery. This lewd act of betrayal from a wife would've caused any husband to be enraged and devastated, but for Rick, he saw it as the escape he had been searching for. A perfect way out of his misery.

Two months later, his friend Shane introduced him to the underground world of male escorting. It wasn't long after that Jessie caught wind of his new lifestyle.

Aside from the financial allure of escorting, Rick secretly took pleasure in Jessie having to pay for his time and attention. But, perhaps he had been too shortsighted and never considered the long-term destination of where it would all lead to, he thought to himself before lighting another cigarette.

"I guess a part of me just enjoyed treating her the same way she made me feel." He paused. "Stupid and used." He took a drag of his cigarette.

"You think that makes me a bad person?" He apprehensively glanced over to Daryl, blowing out a circle of smoke.

"Naw, man." He reassured him before taking down the last gulp of beer. "Makes you a petty son of a bitch, though."

Rick smirked to himself while staring at his phone and a new notification from his bank for a five hundred-dollar deposit.

"How long do you see yourself doing this?" Daryl's voice broke through Rick's thoughts of Michonne tonight.

"What do you mean?" Rick's eyes searched his for clarification.

Daryl was one of his friends that he learned to easily read. Despite his great effort to hide his emotions from the world, Rick saw the real story in his eyes, his movements and in his hesitation. However, no one else dared to mention it to him.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Nevermind. It was stupid."

Rick raised a brow at him. "Don't tell me, you're thinkin about settling down with someone already?"

Daryl chewed at his bottom lip, his eyes unceremoniously looking around the room, seemingly lost in his thoughts. "Naw." He snapped out of his wandering thoughts.

"I just thinking aloud." He tossed his empty beer can in a trash near the pool table.

"I gotta go find Shane. I need to borrow his car for tonight." Daryl rested his hand on Rick's shoulder before navigating his way out of the crowded bar.

Putting out his cigarette on an ashtray, Daryl's question hit him like a crushing wave, drifting Rick over to an area of his psyche that he hadn't explored in years.

* * *

 **(Later that day)**

The bright blue sky of the day faded into an inky sliver marbled with ominous black clouds. There was a growling over the city, low rumbles of thunder and whistles of unforgiving winds and gusting. The city was blanketed in a hazy diffused grey which faded out the vivid colors of the Downtown District.

It was nearly three minutes pass seven o'clock as Michonne checked her phone for the third time in two minutes. She finished placing her thick sunkissed locs into a neat bun as she flickered her gaze from the mirror over into her bedroom, noticing small droplets of rain tumbling down her wide loft windows. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes, picturing Rick's handsome face, those breathtakingly cold blue eyes and succulent lips. Her mind swirled with muddled confusion. An array of lascivious scenarios of her and Rick and a wandering thought of him not showing up. Michonne plunged deeper into her thoughts before a gentle knock at the door pulled her back into reality.

After staring at the door for more than a couple of deep breaths, Michonne managed to calm her nerves, slowly turning the knob with her numb fingertips and pulling it open.

Michonne felt her body going limp as his intense blue gaze stole her breath away.

She was just as striking as the night before, Rick thought to himself before offering her a bouquet of chocolate cosmos. After going over her list of favorite items, he remembered her love of flowers and particularly one of the rarest; chocolate cosmos. He took it upon himself to call around town, searching for a florist who carried such a scarce plant.

He drew closer, breathing in her enrapturing vanilla perfume.

"I apologize for the wait." He leaned in, caressing her cheek before titling her chin toward him. "But now that I'm here..." His southern drawl was coarse with lust. "Tell me what you want tonight." A meek sigh seeped from Michonne's lips as he closed the door behind him.

The world seemed to fade away as she dwelled on his words.

"Fuck me." She breathed.

A mischievous smirk spread across his face as that was the answer he was looking for. Kissing her lovingly, his teeth caught her bottom lip and lingered over her momentarily. "Take your dress off." He voice was stern and commanding.

Giving into his demand, Michonne slowly lifted her dress over her head, revealing her pure white lace lingerie.

Rick clinched his jaws at the rush of blood that traveled to his shaft. The sight of her standing there half nude unleashed a hungry beast inside of him.

Within a split second, she gasped as he lifted her up, his strength pinning her body against the wall. Without thought, Michonne pulled him in deeper, her arms encircling around his neck and his tongue darting into her mouth, savoring and exploring. His hand drifted around her head, gripping her hair causing her neat bun to unravel and her long dreadlocks to cascade down her firm shoulders. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his enclosed erection rub against her.

Rick's hands crept down, mauling her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I wanted you the moment I seen you." He breathed, leaving trails of passionate kisses over her neck and under her jaw while carrying her into the bedroom and over to her roomy bed.

Lying her down gently on the bed, he traced his pale fingertips over her dark skin before unfastening her white bra, freeing her full breasts. Rick felt the agonizing twitch of his cock against the material of his black pants from the full sight of her beautiful brown breasts. Michonne licked her lips as she watched him unbutton his black shirt and undo his belt, zipping down his pants. Her folds grew wetter as his cock sprang free. It was lengthy and thick and protruded out from a bush of chestnut hair.

"Are you ready for this?" His voice was low and heavy with desire as he stroked his thick cock, piercing into her as if he was ready to eat her alive. The sight of his sculpted body caused her to be at a loss for words as all she could do was nod yes, feeling her muscles contract as he placed a condom over his pulsating member before crawling over to her.

His lips twisted into a devilish smirk as he knew she was his in this moment. His hands moved slow and deliberately south of her shallow navel while dragging her white lace panties onto the floor. It thrilled him to see she was not completely shaken. He always preferred women who opted to keep their womanly hair. The friction of their fuzzy hairs against his smooth abs and sensitive cock as he dug deeper inside of their warmth made his orgasm grow tenfold.

Michonne ran her long fingers through his milk chocolate curls as the scent of her arousal tempted his tongue.

She let a deep moan as the sensation of his fingers sliding into her lubricated slit, opening up her petal like lips. Rick let out a shameless moan at the feel of how wet and inviting her pussy was. Michonne tightened her grip of his silky curls with each flick and massage of his long fingers over her throbbing clit and inner walls. Rick's cock ached at the sight of her hips rocking and jerking against his hand.

"Fuuck, Rick" She clenched her teeth, letting out a breathy whine as her dark red nails dug into his broad shoulders. A deep growl escaped him as she became too enticing for him to resist any longer.

He partitioned her smooth brown thighs apart, unveiling her glistening center, saturated in sticky juices.

Smiling up at her, he licked off her juices from his fingers before crawling in between her chocolate legs, eyeing her as a lion observes their captured prey. Michonne arched her body against his as he leaned forward to greedily savor one of her dark and tempting areolas. Rotating between licking and nibbling on her erect nipples, he began teasing her waiting pussy with the tip of his throbbing cock before entering her body. He groaned at her initial tightness, causing him to wonder if she would be able to take all of him. He searched her delicate face for any hesitation.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, his voice sweet and warm.

"No." Even to her own ears her voice sounded more throaty and raspier. "I can take it."

A rush of excitement raised goosebumps all over his heated skin as Rick bit his lip with eagerness in his sapphire eyes.

"Good girl." He whispered into her ear before carefully feeding her his cock inch by inch. She grimaced as he began to grind his hips, burrowing deeper into her warmth, drawing himself out, then easing back into her again.

It wasn't long before the powerful pull of ecstasy, slowly drove her wild.

Their sweat drenched bodies slapped against each other's as she ran one hand through his messy curls and the other down the small of his back, squeezing his ass. Pulling him into her closer, Michonne gnawed at his strong shoulders with each forceful thrust into her creaming center.

Grabbing a hold of her soft legs and placing them over his shoulders, Rick clasped her ripe ass as his thrusts became more unforgiving. Michonne cried out as her inner muscles squeezed, edging her closer to the release she so badly needed. Grunting into her chest, Rick felt his balls draw tighter against his body as her moans grew louder into his ear. Her legs tensed over his shoulders as she felt a wave of tingles slithering up from the base of her spine. She rocked her lips, moaning out the last wave of her climax as he collapsed back into her filling his condom with his seed.

The room fell still as they clung to each other, leaving nothing but their heavy breathing and the pelting of pouring rain against Michonne's bedroom windows audible.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

Pulling his shirt over his muscular torso, Rick rose from the large bed to recover his shoes from underneath. Securing his belt, Rick's eyes roamed over Michonne peacefully sleeping beside him. He couldn't help but notice how angelic she looked in slumber. His thoughts then faded into Daryl's statement from earlier and if there was some meaning in it. He dwelled on it for a couple more minutes before grabbing his car keys and burying that thought in the back of his mind.

Quietly inching over her, he brushed a stray dreadlock away from her eyes before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Slowly and reluctantly, Michonne uncovered her head from underneath her Egyptian cotton sheets. The yellow and orange streaks of sunrise penetrated her windows and burned her eyes as she winced trying to adjust to the brightness of morning. Her mind then steered to Rick and how incredible last night was. She peered over to the side, noticing a single Chocolate Cosmos flower resting on her pillow. She smirked as she now knew who would make the perfect wedding date.


	4. Cold Sweat

**AN: Since it's been about 50 years since my last update, I decided to condense two chapters in one. :) I hope you all enjoy it and haven't given up on this story because I really enjoy writing it. Happy Reading! XOXO**

* * *

After trying on numerous bridesmaid dresses, Michonne, Sasha and Andrea sat exhaustedly in the waiting room. The quaint bridal shop buzzed with excited chatter of zealous brides and happy families as they waited groggily for another one of Maggie's over-the-top dress selections.

Tapping her heel against the porcelain tile, Michonne set her dead eyes upon a snow white embossed lace gown on a custom orders rack. It was eerily similar to the one she had picked out for her and Tyreese's wedding. A deep V-neckline sheath gown with a sexy keyhole back **.** She swallowed as a slow approaching melancholy mood hung over her like a black cloud, steadily drizzling down aching memories. For the briefest moment, she felt a sting of envy. She was elated to watch her friend prepare for such a special day but the creeping feeling of loneliness and self-doubt was hard to shake.

 _"Maybe I'm just one of those women who are destined to pour everything into work and die alone"_

Michonne told herself while reflecting on her questionable choice in men. Her thoughts then faded into visions of herself as an elderly woman eating Chinese takeout surrounded by work documents and more puppies than the city's municipal code would allow before Maggie's eager voice hauled her back into reality.

"Okay! How about this one?" Maggie stepped out of the dressing room, her big green eyes scanning their faces for approval.

Michonne, Andrea and Sasha all grasped at the sight of her in a pristine white ballroom dress. It was graceful, modern and very Maggie. A tender smile formed across Michonne's cherry painted lips as she met up with Maggie's glassy eyes.

"You look so beautiful." she wiped a lone tear that traced down her cheek.

"I think this might be the one, Maggie." Andrea said in a choked voice as tears began to swell in her light green eyes, giving them a glistening fleck of sapphire.

Maggie's lips trembled as her shoulders heaved with emotion. Her thick lashes brimmed heavy with tears as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I think so, too."

"Okay!" Sasha cleared her throat and wiped her wet eyes. "Now that we all agree on a dress, can we now get the fuck outta here. I'm starving!"

A collection of soft laughs and chuckles let out and rippled across room, replacing the sentimental moment with a more lighthearted and humorous one.

"Fine." Maggie gathered her sweeping skirt, stepping off the platform as an ample blonde bridal assistant held onto the train of her delicate gown. "But we're going to try that new place in Garden Hills. I hear the Filet Mignon is to die for." Maggie insisted before being led back into the dressing room.

Andrea cleared her throat as both Sasha and Michonne turned to look at her. Andrea planted a hand on her narrow hip in curiosity.

"So" She took a lingering pause.

"What the hell are you planning?" she peered at Sasha with a raised eyebrow. "Maggie is not going for a trip to Chippendales."

Sasha revealed a mischievous smile before reaching in her hobo bag to retrieve her vibrating cell. "Please, I'm planning a classy evening for our girl's bachelorette party. Thank you."

Michonne and Andrea both released a breath of relief.

"Besides, she's clearly a Magic Mike type of girl." Sasha throw Andrea a knowing sneer before stepping outside to take a call.

Andrea closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose before glancing over to Michonne.

"You okay?" She paused for a moment, searching for the right words.

"You know…With all of this?"

Michonne glared at Andrea with a furrowed brow, puzzled by the concerned expression etched on her face.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Andrea shrugged.

"You know, because of what happen between you and Tyreese and how you two left things."

An even more mystified expression washed over Michonne. "Okay, I'm lost. What are you talking about? What about Tyreese?"

"He's gonna be at the Hamptons with us. Well, him and his girl, actually."

Confused, Andrea glowered at Michonne, trying to gauge her reaction. "I thought Maggie told you?"

Michonne opened her mouth to speak but was distracted by the sight of Maggie withdrawing from the dressing room.

"Chonne, I really tried to convince Glenn that it was a bad idea, but you know how close they are." Maggie attempted to explain.

Michonne swallowed over an annoyed lump in her throat. "When were you planning on telling me? On the plane?"

Maggie gave Michonne a wounded look before her eyes strayed to the side. "I was scared you wouldn't come."

Michonne felt a nervous feeling in her gut as she stood motionless, reflecting on having to be around Tyreese and one of his clueless girlfriends for three entire days. Her thoughts then drifted to Rick.

"Honestly, I didn't think Tyreese would be so dead set on going especially since he knew you would be there." Maggie continued.

"It wouldn't surprise me if that was the whole point of him going. He's never been enthused about weddings." Michonne scowled as she paced back and forth.

"If you're uncomfortable and don't feel up to it now, I get it."

"No." Michonne stood still, feeling the reviving sense of determination travel up her spine.

"I'm going." Swallowing her doubts, she remembered the promise she made to herself. No more will she give Tyreese any power over her. Plus, this would make the perfect opportunity to show off how much she moved on. The satisfying taste of retribution was sweet on her tongue as she proudly sneered to herself.

"Are you bringing anyone?" Andrea's eyes lingered over Michonne, noticing something solemn swimming in her eyes. Their deep brown held a truth that her face couldn't hide.

"I have someone in mind" Michonne whispered in reply.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

 **...**

Michonne adjusted her black dress as she sank herself into the Victorian styled sofa, feeling the luxurious garnet velvet surround her as she sipped the most delectable red wine. It was subtle yet rich in body with an aroma of cherries and butterscotch, a distinctly different flavor from her last visit. Savoring the hint of sweetness on her tongue, her chocolate eyes pored over the impressive display of Greek art. First, the majestic Creation of Adam that oversaw the room from the ceiling. Then, the imposing statue of Laocoön and His Sons. It was evident the architect of Erotes felt inspired by the Louvre, she thought to herself before a rousing chill rose up her spine as that recognizably soothing sandalwood cologne and silky southern twang lingered over her right ear.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Rick gently brushed his strong hand on her fragile shoulder from behind before circling around the red sofa.

Michonne paused, giving herself time to roam over him dressed in all black as he gracefully sat in front of her.

"No." She whispered.

"So, to what do I owe the great pleasure?" Their eyes clashed before his steely gaze traveled down her face, pending for a response.

She swallowed the images of their sweat drenched bodies entangled in her oversized bed and his crystal blue eyes burning deeply into hers. She could still feel the softness of his lips against her neck as her nails dug into his muscular back with each merciless thrust.

She cleared her throat, trying to redirect her thoughts and show some control.

"I have a proposition for you."

Rick eyed her levelly with a corked brow. "I'm listening." His voice came out low, almost a growl.

She bit her lip to hide her nervousness.

"I'll be attending a wedding this weekend in the Hamptons" She paused.

The feeling of shame washing over her from the sheer reality that she was really about to solicit a gigolo to accompany her as a wedding date. She swallowed her pride and continued.

"And I would like for you to escort me while I'm there."

A taut moment settled between them before a slight smirk teased at the corners of his flushed mouth. "

That's a very costly proposition, Ms. Williams."

"Cost won't be a problem. Name your price." Persistent, she crossed her arms, preparing herself.

Rick gave a pensive look. "An escorting?" A smug leer spread across his lips. "Would that be all?"

She glanced at him, his icy stare unwavering.

"Well." Her voice cracked as she searched her mind for the best way to form her next words.

"I need you to play the role of boyfriend and if you can, keep your-" she paused thinking of the most elegant way to put it.

Real profession, private. I mean, it would be really embarrassing if- "

She quickly paused, wincing at how condescending that came out.

"Not that you're embarrassing or anything, of course. I just prefer to keep this discreet." She attempted to amend herself, apprehension looming in her rich coffee eyes.

Some warmth evaporated from his eyes as he let out a sharp breath before adjusting his right leg over his left.

"What all does this role entail?" His voice deadly calm as he shifted his now colder eyes to the side.

She took a second to study his face for any indication of offense he may have taken from her words.

"Well, we would leave for the Hamptons Friday morning. And that night, Glenn will be having his bachelor party, which I would expect you to participate in. Saturday, Glenn and Maggie have organized a couple's day, I also would expect you to attend that as well. And Sunday is the wedding, of course."

He smiled to himself before calmly withdrawing from the chair, releasing her from their heated gaze. He stroked his stubble to conceal the grin teasing at the edge of his pouty lips. Her proposition was unusual, but he was intrigued by the idea of a new venture. He was growing bored with his current schedule. Though, a part of him felt uneasy at the thought of spending so much time with one client. Romance only went so far in the world of male escorting.

Third Rule of Being a Male Escort: Never Fall for a Client

Boundaries had to be established between both parties, he reaffirmed to himself before securing his intense blue eyes back on her waiting brown ones.

Michonne felt hot blood rushing in her cheeks as he peered into her, not sure what else to say.

Itching closer, Rick closed the small distance between them. Settling his large hand on the side of her face, Michonne melted into the tingling sensation of his bristly grey beard against her warm cheek before a tender kiss.

"Does this mean you accept?" She muttered a breath away from his lips.

"I'm sorry" He lingered over her yearning lips. "I can't give you an answer now."

He rose steadily to his normal height, adjusting his dark vest. "But I will give you a definite answer before your flight." His voice fell smoothing yet assertive.

Michonne shut her eyes, taking in his answer before letting out a sigh of dissatisfaction.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Friday Morning**

Feebly dragging her designer luggage through a sea of impatient travelers checking in suitcases and baggage, Michonne flicked down a pair of black aviators to conceal her loathing of mornings.

With still no word from Rick, her patience and mood was wearing thin. The night after her visit, she emailed him the time of the flight and outline of the activities lined up for the weekend. _Evidently, that was useless_ , she thought to herself. She tried to uplift her spirits by switching to the thought of him showing up but deep down she knew he probably just led her on just to get out of declining her offer in person.

 _"Maybe my comment about his profession upset him?"_ She took in another discouraged breath, reflecting on that painful possibility as she continued to stroll over toward the gate area, stopping briefly to examine the passing plasma screens displaying arrival and departure times.

"And there she is!" Andrea smiled. **"** Good morning, love." She eagerly greeted her while standing next to a handsome but considerably younger man.

A tight amused smirk spread across Michonne's lip as her eyes scanned over the young man beaming excitedly at her. Andrea was never shy about her preference for preppy twenty-something year old men and he fit her aesthetic perfectly.

"Michonne, this is Spencer. Spencer, this is one of my best friends, Michonne." Andrea rubbed his back while throwing Michonne a knowing smirk.

Chuckling to herself, Michonne shook her head and reached out to shake Spencer's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Spencer." Michonne smiled warmly despite her salty mood.

"So, how did you two meet?" She couldn't resist but to ask out of sheer curiosity.

"Facebook." He enthusiastically answered, wrapping his arm around her waist and planting a sweet kiss on her blushing cheeks.

 **"** Facebook? Jesus, take me now!" Sasha's taunting voice startled them from behind, joined by a man's sly snicker.

"Don't start this morning, Sasha." Andrea flickered an annoyed glare over her pale shoulder.

"Good morning, y'all!" Sasha paused to look around the waiting area. "Where's Maggie and Glenn?"

"Over there" Andrea directed her eyes to a small coffee shop further down the terminal. "You know how they are about their coffee."

"Coffee doesn't seem like a bad idea right about now." The man beside Sasha said who stood several inches over her. He was slim but still muscular, with an almost perfectly symmetrical face. His dark hazel eyes seemed to light up as he peered down on Sasha.

"Sorry guys, this is Negan." She smiled sheepishly and said. "Negan, this is Andrea and- " She squint her eyes unfamiliar with Spencer.

"Spencer! Nice to meet you two." He reached out to properly introduced himself to both of them.

"And this is Michonne." Sasha resumed.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Negan smiled kindly and nodded.

"And where in the hell did you two meet?" Andrea inquired, crossing her arms with sarcasm heavy in her throat.

"At a car dealership, if you must know." She paused and look up at him.

"He give me a great deal on my new car and then invited me out for coffee and we just hit it off from there." They both blushed at each other.

"That's sweet." Michonne plastered on a fake smile as her thoughts were fixed on Rick.

"We should be boarding now. The flight was for 7:15, right?" Sasha asked to double check.

"Yeah, but we got about thirty more minutes." Andrea looked down on her phone and continued.

"It was pushed back a little."

"Oh shit." Sasha peered into Michonne's eyes with a worried look etched on her face.

Michonne frowned in confusion before a ripple of worry filled her chest at the sight of Tyreese and his girlfriend approaching.

"You good?" Sasha asked with urgency in her voice.

"Of course. Honestly, I couldn't care less." Michonne swallowed her irritation at the nerve of him trying to get back with her and judging her for dating a white guy when he, himself wasn't with a black woman.

" _Fucking hypocrite!"_ She screeched to herself.

Sasha scanned over Michonne with a skeptical brow. She knew her well enough to read past the lie that came over your lips and that fake smile struggling to convince everybody she was perfectly fine with this.

"Sup y'all!" Tyreese walked into the group before directing an arrogant gaze over to Michonne.

"Nice to see you again, Chonne. You look well."

"Thank you." Michonne kept her answer brief, hoping he would find another victim to entertain but she knew it was unlikely.

Andrea glared at the curvy Latina standing beside him.

"So, who's this?" She tried to change topics, hoping to take the focus off Michonne.

"Oh, right! This is Sofia aka the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He placed an affectionate kiss on her coy cheek.

Andrea and Sasha simultaneously rolled their eyes at his desperate try to get under Michonne's skin.

"Tyreese, stop embarrassing me in front of your friends." Sofia muffled into his broad chest as he held her close.

Michonne drew in a flustered breath as her eyes swayed to the side, badly wanting to escape the awkward situation.

"Alright! Everyone made it!" Glenn's excited voice broke through the tense silence and captured their attention.

Michonne couldn't be more thankful for Glenn and Maggie's interruption, though she was reminded of being the only single person in the group. She was going to stick out like a sore thumb on this trip, she mulled over that depressing reality and released a defeated exhale.

"Thank you so much for coming!" Maggie reached out, wrapping Michonne into a tight hug. Even though Michonne promised she would come, Maggie still had serious doubts in the back of her mind.

Michonne chuckled into Maggie's neck. "Maggie, I told you I was coming."

"I know but you didn't have to." Maggie sniffled before releasing her from the heartfelt embrace.

"None of you did." She fought back the swelling tears in her eyes.

Glenn wrapped his brawny arm around her waist, brushing the top of her hip as he gave her a loving expression.

"Don't cry, honey. You'll make me start." He said in a caring whisper.

For the past few stressful days, Maggie had been working tirelessly trying to secure every minor detail of the wedding and, as a result her emotions were left erratic, to say the least.

"So, where's your man at?" Tyreese's eyes leveled to Michonne.

His question hit her like a powerful punch to the gut, leaving her completely incapable of breathing, let alone answering. Michonne's heart raced as she searched her mind for a believable excuse.

"He said he would try to be here, but he has a very demanding job."

After several uncomfortable seconds of inquiring stares and painful breaths, a thought came to her as she scanned over a passing airport security guard.

"He works for the FBI so, something may have come up on short notice."

"Oh my god, Michonne!" Andrea playfully nudged her with her elbow. "I can't believe you. Why didn't you tell us about him?"

"Because we just started dating and I didn't want to jinx it." Michonne explained glancing over at Sasha's knowing smile.

"How convenient." Tyreese murmured under his breath before a blank expression shattered his smugness.

Michonne grasped as she felt a firm squeeze from behind and a warm hand over her tight stomach. "Sorry I'm late, baby." Rick gave her a string of gentle pecks on her cheek and temple.

"Check in was a bit excessive." Rick smirked, he took great pleasure in watching the look of shock crossing over her features.

Michonne squeezed his burly forearm around her waistline, tightening his hold to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm just happy you made it, sweetie." A sincere smile spread cross her lips.

A loud announcement broke through the silence and caught the group's attention.

"Looks like that us, guys!" Glenn readily declared as he gathered Maggie's bags, leading the set of eager couples over to the gate attendant for boarding.

…..

Michonne sat down in her first-class seat beside Rick and in front of Spencer and Andrea. She sipped on the complementary orange juice and closed her eyes as her stomach churned up and down, terrified at the idea of being more than 2000 kilometers off the ground. She hadn't flown in years, but her fear was reduced by the warmth of Rick's hand over hers as he took notice of her nervousness.

…..

Two hours and a uber later, the group pulled into a graveled driveway of a grand honeyed stone seaside manor. Withdrawing herself from the black SUV, Michonne removed her dark aviators to take in the full beauty of the lush green landscape as sea air filled her nostrils.

"Okay! Attention everyone!" Maggie stepped in front of the eager couples, reaching into her oversized bag and pulling out a pile of highly decorated envelopes.

"Here, is the weekend itinerary. "And since tonight is the bachelor and bachelorette parties. I-"

She eyed Tyreese and Sasha. "Would like to get these done by ten. We have an early start tomorrow."

"Really, Maggie? Sasha looked up with an annoyed expression. Negan leering over her. He found her outspoken attitude amusing.

"Who has a curfew for a bachelorette party?" Sasha mumbled under her breath as she skimmed back over the schedule.

Ignoring her comment, Maggie continued. "So, let's go inside and freshen up for the day's festivities. She looked over to Glenn, signifying that he also wanted to speak.

"There are twelve master bedrooms so, no fighting to the death over a room. Maggie and I got the room furthest in the back so don't even think about it."

He paused, skimming over everyone with a staid expression.

"But other than that, let's go and get ready so we kick things off!"

…

Maggie pushed open the wide French doors of the airy manor, letting in the refreshing cool sea breeze in the open living area.

Everyone let out a collective grasp at the beautiful architecture of the French style manor. The smooth, straight walls were interrupted at the corners by distinct circular portions that curved into a steep slope. It seemed even larger inside than it appeared from outside.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

"So, you never told me how much this was going to cost me." Michonne paused from applying her burgundy lipstick and glanced over her shimmering brown shoulder.

"As it stands now, five thousand." He replied nonchalantly, drawing a razor over his beard skillfully, revealing smooth skin in the fogged mirror.

"That's a bit excessive for a three-day trip, don't you think?" She pursed her lips before resuming her makeup.

Entertained by her sassiness, he scoffed and tilted his head, stroking a hand over his naked chin.

"Hiring a male escort to prove a point to your ex is a bit excessive, don't you think?"

Michonne veered her head toward the bathroom, narrowing her eyes in offense.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Cleaning off the gleaming granite counter top, Rick slowly sauntered into the bedroom leaning himself against a wall. He studied her face for a tense moment before speaking.

"You don't have anything to prove to him, Michonne." His southern drawl dropped to a low and soft whisper.

She could feel the heat growing in her cheeks. Never had she felt so vulnerable, as if all her insecurities were now written in a large text across her face and she had nowhere to hide.

Her flushed and speechless expression only made her appear more attractive as an earnest smile spread cross Rick's handsome face. Lifting himself off the wall, he leisurely removed his bathrobe revealing his lengthy cock before continuing to get dressed.

Michonne swallowed as she caught sight of his perfect physique, erotic images playing in her head of him bending her over the balcony and fucking her like a wild beast.

…

Lifting her purple dress, Michonne sank herself into the black limo joining Maggie, Sasha, Sofia and Andrea.

"Damn, Sasha you went all out." Michonne looked around the lavish limo before fixing her eyes on Maggie with a Bud Light Lime Strawber-rita in her hand.

"You know I'm going to do my girl right for her big day!" Sasha leered at Maggie with an already drunken and euphoric smile plastered on her dolled-up face.

"Thank you, ladies for letting me come with. I know we don't know each other so I really appreciate it."

Sofia expressed to them while twisting her manicured hands in her lap with a shy smile.

The limo fell to an awkward silence as Michonne, Andrea and Sasha looked over to Maggie with supposing faces.

"No problem. It's nice to have you along." Maggie cleared her throat and stated politely.

Michonne drew in a breath, reflecting on what Rick said earlier.

"Yeah, it's nice to have you." Michonne revealed a kind smile.

"That means a lot. Thank you." Sofia's shy posture faded into a more relaxed one as she expelled a breath of relief.

"Okay, so where the fuck are we going, Sasha?" Maggie hastily turned toward Sasha with reddened eyes.

"Yeah, seriously! We all want to know!" Andrea added.

"Damn, y'all will see! So impatient." Sasha teased, refusing to reveal her plan for the night.

"Come to think of it, Maggie turn around." Sasha reached into her bag, pulling out a blindfold with a mischievous grin.

Maggie took the last sip of her beer before motioning to Sasha to put on the blindfold.

"Oh, driver!" Maggie shouted.

"Can you turn this song up, please! I love this one!" She started drunkenly slurring the lyrics to The Donna's Take it off.

"That's the spirit!" Sasha smiled, securing a firm knot.

"Well, we are here to party so pass me one of those beers." Andrea shrugged, handing one over to Michonne and Sofia as well.

"Cheers, ladies!"

…..

Andrea and Michonne glanced over at each other with a tight smirk as they entered the dimly lit club. Michonne looked over to see a group of rowdy women hurling dollar bills over a gang of exquisitely built men dancing seductively on stage to Bei Maejor's lights down low.

"Time to get the party started, girl!" Sasha squealed, before removing Maggie's blindfold.

Taking a deep breath, Maggie scanned over the club and the electric blue neon letters that read "Thor's Hammer house."

"Yas, bitch! I'm ready to see some hammers!"

Maggie howled, throwing her hands in the air with excitement.

Sasha looked over her shoulder at Andrea with a tight simper before taking out a wad of dollar bills.

"Told you she would like it."

"I guess I didn't know Maggie as well as I thought!" Andrea said under breath before turning to Michonne before they both released a hearty laugh.

….

 **On The Other Side of Town**

 **...**

"Fuck yeah. Now, this is my kind of place." Negan proclaimed as he downed a shot of tequila, a warm rush came over him as he let out a deep breath.

Scanning over the shapely figures of strippers, he looked over to Tyreese.

"Good fucking choice for your friend's bachelor party. Um, Tyreese, right?" Negan scrunched his face at the burning shot.

"Yeah and thanks man." Tyreese glared over to Rick with a bothered expression.

"You might wanna slow down there partner." Spencer winced at Negan, already visibly drunk.

"You know I can't stand strip clubs. This shit feels degrading, Ty." Glenn scowled nervously looking around at the scantily clad women.

"Stop thinking like that, bro. This is your last night to let loose and have fun."

Tyreese let out an exhausted sigh."Come on, let's get some liquor in you." Tyreese draped his well-built arm around his friend's neck and led him over to the bar.

"Looks like we're the odd men out." Negan gestured over to Rick with a drunken scoff.

"Yeah." Rick replied, his voice bored and low.

Rick took out a pack of cigarettes as strip clubs had never been his style. To him they felt cheap and too voyeuristic for his personal preference.

"You really work for the FBI? Like doing undercover spy shit?" Negan raised a curious brow.

Rick lit his cigarette and drew in a relaxing drag, clearly in no hurry to respond to Negan's naïve question.

"That's confidential." He blow out a circle of smoke before levelly his eyes at a raven-haired dancer seductively rolling her hips and biting her lip. He took in another slow draw as her green eyes traveled over him hungrily, desperate for his attention.

….

 **One Hour and a Half Later**

Michonne held firmly onto the concrete ledge, overlooking the dazzling coastline. The cool night breeze tossing her loose locs and pale pink night gown in the wind. She peered off into the starry night sky, the light blue sea of the day now a rich indigo under the waning moon. The air smelled of rain as her thoughts turned to Rick.

 _Where was he?_

She was sure every woman in the house was also wondering the same, as the men have yet to return to the manor. Perhaps, it was the numerous daiquiris, but she felt a bite of jealousy as various different scenarios of Rick and strippers flashed in her mind. Her jealously then melted into incoherent anger as she thought of him fucking random strippers on her dime. Her eyes narrowed with aggravation before a slow cracking of the doorknob seized her full attention.


	5. As The Rain Falls

Sighing deeply, Michonne closed her eyes taking a moment to prepare what she was going to say. Flicking her long locs back, she leisurely walked toward the door before a quick burst startled her back.

"Michonne!" Maggie rushed into the dim room, her eyes wide with a hurried breath. "You need to get dressed!"

Michonne froze in silence, her stomach churning in fear at the urgency in Maggie's voice before hastily grabbing a pair of plaid pajama pants off the dresser.

* * *

 **One Hour Earlier**

"I'm gonna take a guess and say you're not from here." The dancer said in a soft murmur as she turned around, rolling her round ass into Rick's lap.

"And what makes you assume that?" Rick corked a brow at her bold attempt to seduce him.

Giggling, she leaned backwards and scanned over his attractive features. Her green eyes wandered over his brooding expression. He was intimidating but there was something in the way he carried himself that drew her in. He wasn't like the obnoxiously drunk guys that she had grown accustomed to.

"Your southern accent kinda gave it away." Her giggle weakened into a sweet, faint smile.

"I'm Zoe by the way."

He plastered on a shallow smile. The corners of his lips fought not to fall, revealing his true displeasure. Her sickly-sweet perfume was cloying, giving him a mild headache. Typically, he saw beauty in watching women dance. Their mesmerizing figures of all shapes and sizes wavering along to music, every movement as fluid as water however, her dancing was far from rousing, he thought to himself.

Beholding her under the neon blue and purple lights as she continued her lap dance, Rick noticed her emerald eyes revealing a woman spent, someone completely disengaged from the world around her. Luring men had become mechanical for her. There was no warmth, no sense of feeling in the sway of her hips or longing in her dead eyes. In that moment, he felt compassion for her more than anything.

He then, began reflecting on himself. He wondered if what he saw in her, could be said of himself since they were both in the business of seduction.

 _Was he also this disengaged?_ _Could Michonne sense this in him?_

He swallowed that sobering thought before his eyes lingered over to her reaching behind her back to remove her bra.

"Thank you for the dance, Zoe." He stopped her, cupping her thin hands in his.

"What's wrong?" She stood up from his lap with a baffled look fixed on her pale face.

"You don't want more?" She asked, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"No." He answered expressionless before taking out his wallet and tipping her a fifty-dollar bill.

She scanned over him with hurt and confusion swirling in her eyes.

"Suit yourself, then." She flickered her long black hair over her shoulder and glanced to Negan. "Hey there cutie"

...

Sauntering back over to the bar, Rick took a seat next to Spencer and Glenn staring into their phones.

"We should get going. The women just got back to the manor." Glenn looked up with reddened eyes.

"Maggie just sent me a text letting me know." He continued.

"Yeah." Rick nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

Both Glenn and Spencer shone at Rick's agreement as they both were equally eager leave.

"Just because you're fucking my leftovers doesn't mean you have a say here, Rick." Snapped Tyreese from behind a topless blonde.

"Tyreese!" Glenn barked, bothered by his level of hostility toward Rick.

Earlier, Glenn figured Tyreese would eventually get over whatever problem he had with Rick, at least for the sake of keeping the peace for his wedding, but Tyreese's animosity for Rick only seemed to worsen throughout the day. Glenn hated to admit it to himself, but he was starting to regret not listening to Maggie.

Negan flicked his prying eyes to Rick. "You gonna let him talk to you like that?"

An uncomfortable stillness carried away over the men as Glenn and Spencer also glanced in Rick's direction, his jaws clenched as his blue eyes seared with dangerous intent.

Feeling the urge to alleviate the growing thickness in the air, Spencer placed himself in between Rick and Tyreese.

"Okay. Everyone's clearly a little inebriated." He looked over to Tyreese.

"Let's all calm down and just call for the limo and sleep this off." Spencer, then directed a worried look to Rick.

"What do you say, Rick?"

Ignoring Spencer's attempt to diffuse the situation, Rick kept his burning eyes secured on Tyreese.

"Don't talk about her like that." His drawl was slow and deadly.

Tyreese smirked before walking over to Rick.

"And what are you going to do about it?" His dark eyes fell levelly on him.

In that frozen second between stand off and fighting, Rick's mind turned a blur, no sense of repercussions or care of his surroundings. Only the overflowing rush of adrenaline and desire to ram Tyreese's smug expression into the ground now guided him.

Tyreese jolted at the sudden gush of pain to his stomach, nearly knocking him to the ground. Staring up at Rick over him with fury in his eyes, he swung his fist into the side of his face as screams of onlookers drowned out the trap music in the background.

"Kick his ass, Rick!" Shouted Negan despite the worry in everyone else's bellows and cries.

Rick wiped his mouth as his tongue was now soaked in the taste of blood. His blue eyes melted into a menacing red as he slammed his sore fist into Tyreese's side before once more in the face. He watched as Tyreese collapsed onto the black carpet before a tight grip of a large club bouncer and Glenn seized his arms.

* * *

Rick sat down in the booking room of the East Hampton Police Department. Everywhere he looked, the walls, the chairs, everything was grey and cold. Echoes of drunken rants and loud rattles of metal masked any hint of the storm brewing outside. Despite the grim surroundings, he felt relieved as he was told he would likely only be facing a fine for disturbing the peace. Though, he could not be discharged until the booking process was completed. He winced at the sharp pain coming from his fists while peering over Tyreese several rows ahead of him, his vision slightly obstructed as his left eye was starting to swell. He swallowed a disappointed lump in the back of his throat as the reality of what he did beginning to settle in. He exhaled, ashamed of his impulsive behavior but surprisingly not for the reason he did it.

 _Why did I feel the need to protect Michonne like this?_ He felt a chill in his blood as he posed that question to himself.

Glancing down at the red soreness on his knuckles, his thoughts faded to Tyreese's comment about her.

 _My leftovers._

Rick's face distorted into a grimace. He recognized men like Tyreese. Knowingly taking advantage of a woman's heart. He made her feel insignificant and flawed. Perhaps, that was his plan from the start; to build the illusion that he was more valuable than her.

Rick couldn't help reflecting on that night in Xia and the look in her eyes. The moment she locked on Tyreese, he saw her spirit shatter like a glass onto concrete. And now, here he was again to taunt and watch her as she struggled to piece herself back together.

Rick saw semblance in the way Lori had treated him. He clinched his jaws, knowing that was the real reason that led him to Jessie. She was a convenient way for him to get over Lori. He took another moment to dwell in the sobering realization that he was probably that same convenience for Michonne.

Though, he was used to this as many of his clients were either newly heartbroken women or disgruntled divorcees, he didn't understand why this one got to him. It was a uncomfortable sting at the back of his throat.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Rick Grimes!"

He jerked his head, reeling from the depths of his thoughts by the hoarse voice of a hefty booking officer.

* * *

Starting aimlessly into the Uber driver's backseat, Michonne parted her lips in anticipation as Rick's silhouette became visible in the rain covered window. She let out a hallow breath as she got a better look of his face. The streetlight streamed down on his wintry pale skin revealing a face riddled with lacerations. She couldn't help but feel responsible as it was her that insisted that he joined her for the weekend.

…..

The car fell silent as Michonne tried not to stare at his bruised face, but her eyes kept diverting to it. He turned his head, pretending to be more interested at the passing city. She knew he didn't want her to see his face, but she already did. From the bruising slash above his eye, to his swollen lip and red knuckles.

He sat numbly, his red-rimmed eyes staring distantly out the window, clearly in no hurry to talk about the fight.

Not knowing what to say, Michonne attempted to break the ice in the only way she knew how.

"So, is this considered a deduction from that 5000?"

Sasha and Maggie always despised her deadpan sense of humor however, her and Andrea shared the same sarcastic wit. It was something Michonne always reverted to whenever she was nervous or could not find the right words to say. It was the only thing she could think of to ease the tension and Rick's obvious discomfort, as well as her own guilt. She knew he took pride in his appearance and for anyone to see him like this was probably difficult for him.

Michonne glanced over, his face struggled to keep a dour expression as he looked out the window, but a small smile spread across his ruggedly handsome face as he tossed her an amused glare.

She flashed him a satisfied grin as she was relieved he found her dry humor entertaining and not offensive.

She looked down at her lap. "So, you wanna tell me what happened, Rick?"

He let out a tired breath and ran his fingers through his rain soaked curls, hoping to buy some time.

As he searched his mind, he felt it was best not to repeat what Tyreese said about her as he feared it would ruin her trip even more and just end up enraging him again.

"I made a comment about Sofia." He paused for a moment. "He didn't take it well."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What did you say about her?"

"Doesn't matter." He swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. "Tyreese had it out for me the moment he seen us in Xia."

She dropped her gaze, as she knew what he was saying was true.

"I shouldn't have put you in this situation."

Rick peered into her remorseful eyes. "It's not your fault." He said in a quiet tone.

She looked up and into his eyes. There was a flash of something in those blues that she hadn't witnessed before.

A comforting silence washed over them as heavy rain continued to race down on the car.

A few minutes later, the multiple sedans carrying each couple drove onwards and into the meandering driveway of the elegant manor. The skies were a thick blanket of dark grey, only brightened by the quick flashes of lightning that spread through the ominous clouds.

* * *

Exhausted, Rick lazily unbuttoned his blood-stained shirt as he sat down on the luxurious bed. He looked over and stared at his self in the vanity mirror with disgust. He looked worse than he thought. His hair and clothes were an atrocious mess. _What a horrible excuse for a male escort._ He told himself.

Michonne watched him examining himself as she withdrew from the bathroom with a first aid kit she found in one of the cabinets.

"Michonne, it's fine." He cupped her hands as she stood over him with alcohol swabs.

Her gaze fell onto him warmly. "Rick." She pleaded in a honeyed voice.

He licked his lips and swallowed before letting out a breath of defeat.

Michonne held back a smile that teased the corners of her lips as he turned his head for her to inspect the gash above his right eye.

"This might sting a bit." Michonne warned as she brushed the swab near his bloody laceration.

Rick winced at the quick bite of pain that shot through him. He hated this ever since he was a small child. His mother having to resort to the lure of cookies whenever he scraped his knees at the playground.

Mulling over his fight with Tyreese, Rick couldn't help but ask.

"How did you two meet?" He was curious to learn how someone like Michonne would end up with a guy like him.

Michonne let his question soak in before answering.

"It was kind of a blind date. Maggie suggested for me to meet a friend of Glenn's. She was so sure I would like him."

She paused to reach for another swab. "He wasn't like this before." She continued.

"He was sweet in the beginning. Treated me like a queen but after a few years of being blind, I found out that he was cheating on me. Just a week before our wedding." She took in a heavy breath.

"I wasn't enough for him, I guess." She said before shrugging her feelings off.

"He wasn't enough for you." He fixed her a meaningful look, one that could not be misinterpreted as anything else but care and honesty.

His gaze began to fall from her juicy lips and over her full breasts that nearly spilled out of her gown.

Hastily shifting his eyes away, Rick felt his throat constrict at the uncomfortable feeling of prying into a client's past relationship. It was something he never felt the compulsion to do. He never cared to, in all honesty. He always left that to the client to disclose at their own volition. As it was a good sign that he had gained their trust and made them feel comfortable.

"What about you?" She changed the subject, no longer interested in talking about Tyreese.

"Are you dating anyone?" She hesitated on her intrusive question for a moment, internally facepalming.

"You don't have to answer that."

He peered up at her visibly embarrassed. He found her bashfulness strangely endearing.

"No. I'm not dating anyone." He said in a reassuring tone.

She couldn't hold back a smile at his willingness to answer her question.

"Do you have children?" Since they were going to be spending the rest of the weekend pretending to be a couple, she might as well get to know more about him, she thought to herself.

"I have a son."

Rick's body stiffened as he studied her face, her eyes becoming unreadable. He never told any client about Carl before and he didn't know what provoked him to become a open diary now.

Michonne glanced over him with new eyes. His answer seemed so out of character, at least from what she knew of him. She envisioned him being some posh playboy who got paid to fulfill women's fantasies and travel the world. Not a father. Her mind now pondered about the man behind the Casanova facade.

 _Who was Rick outside of Erotes?_

Picking himself off the bed, he took a hesitate step towards her and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to take a shower."

She nodded, seeing it in his face that he no longer wanted to discuss his private life.

"Okay." She said in a understanding whisper.

...

He pained at the sight of his six hundred dollar Tom Ford dress shirt ruined before tossing it next to his luggage. The muscles in his back ached as he bent to remove his shoes and then unfasten his belt.

Lust warred inside of her as she moistened her lips and watched the muscles in his back contract with each movement.

Sensing her brown gaze, he titled his head with intent as his eyes climbed from her hips and up to her ripe lips. He loved the sight of her inviting dark skin in pink.

"Come join me."

Michonne felt her betraying nipples pucker and scrape across her night gown at the dominance in his voice.

A lascivious grin spread across his pink lips as he retrieved a condom from his pocket.

She pulled her gown over her head and freed her locs from a loose bun, allowing them to cascade down her back. Her bra and panties followed soon after as she sauntered in the bathroom and into the shower with Rick.

Her body tingled as his body pressed against her and his hands trailing down the small of her back as if he had been waiting to get touch her forever. She closed her eyes and gave into his sensual touch as her hard nipples brushed against his broad chest. Her hand ran through his silky brown curls that draped over the bone structure that drove her crazy. Her fingers than gently traced over the gash above his eye.

"Rick, I'm sor-."

"Shhh…" He whispered into her ear. Her insides quivered as his expression remained deadly serious.

Within a split second, she felt his strong hands fall to her hips as he picked her up and pressed her back against the cold granite tile of the misty shower. He held onto her tight, his hands gripping her ass greedily as he kissed her deeply. A small moan escaped his lips as her legs wrapped around his waist tighter. Heat throbbed between her thighs as her need for him grew with each flick of his tongue across hers.

Pulling back slightly, he paused to stare into her bewitching dark eyes.

"You're perfect, Michonne." He said a breath away from her lips.

Michonne felt a sting behind her eyes and her throat closing at the seriousness in his voice. She never wanted someone as much as she wanted him in this moment. Her stomach fluttered at his pale handsome face, and sensuous lips clamped around her dark nipples as he reached down to maneuver himself inside her.

She let out a cry of pleasure as he entered her. Digging her fingers into his back, she reveled in the feeling of his length cock stretching her with each unforgiving thrust. He released a deep growl keeping his intense gaze locked on her.

He felt drunk with ecstasy as her moans became louder. Her body ached as he was taking her to heights she never known possible. She clasped the back of his head as they peered into his eyes, his jaws hard set and brows furrowed in concentration which only added to her arousal. Her inner muscles fluttered and contracted around him as his thrusts dug deeper into her pussy as their mingled moans filled the steamy air in the shower along with the aroma of hot sex.


End file.
